1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital recorder, monitoring system, remote monitoring system, monitor image retrieval method, remote image reproduction method, recording medium and computer data signal, for accurately retrieving a desired image which is recorded on a magnetic disk or the like and which is captured by a monitoring camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitoring system is widely known as a system which records an image captured by a monitoring camera. The monitoring system which allows surveillance of such remote images is utilized in a financial institution, for example, a bank branch, or in a store, for example, a convenience store. The monitoring camera which is arranged in a given position of the store captures an image. The monitoring system then allows the captured image to be displayed on a monitoring monitor and concurrently recorded. The recorded image is a useful evidence matter in a case of a criminal investigation and is useful for the sake of security.
The monitoring system uses a time lapse video tape recorder capable of recording an image including several frames per second. The monitoring system makes a thinned version of the image captured by the monitoring camera, and thus runs for a long period of time. The monitoring system can always record the image in chronological order, however, it takes much time to retrieve a desired image from the time lapse video tape. The thinned version of the image is recorded after it is made from the format of thirty frames/sec to two frames/sec. In such a case, there is arose various problems such that a to-be-captured-object in motion at high speeds is not accurately recognized when the image is reproduced.
The recent monitoring system is capable of detecting an undesired event based on the motion of the image (any changes in the image) which the monitoring camera captures. The monitoring system starts storing the image contemporaneous with the detection. The monitoring system compares back and forth the captured image with reference to preceding/following image in chronological order so as to determine whether the image is in motion or not (the presence of motion in the image). In a case where the monitoring system determines that the image is in motion, the monitoring system stores the captured image on the time lapse video tape recorder. Accordingly, the monitoring system which stores merely the motion image(s) can record the image captured by the monitoring camera as it is, or can record the thinned version of the image to be recorded for a long period of time.
Recently, more particularly, a monitoring system which compresses an image and store the image on a magnet disk is widely known, instead of the system recording the image on the video tape. In such a monitoring system, the magnet disk is randomly accessed in that the image can be reproduced even while still recording the image. In other words, the recorded image can be reproduced without pausing the recording.
In the monitoring system arranged inside and/or outside of the store, a plurality of monitoring cameras are generally arranged so that each of the cameras captures an image. The monitoring system determines whether there is motion in the image captured by the cameras, and if there is any, the motion image is recorded on the magnetic disk or the like. A user can specify the date or the monitoring camera""s number(s) so as to retrieve a desired image from the magnet disk recording the large number of images. While reproducing the retrieved image, the user can search a particular image (scene) to be displayed.
However, in a case where the user can not specify the date, he/she has to retrieve a desired image by checking the images all way through, while reproducing the large number of the images stored on the magnet disk or the like. In following this process, it is usually time consuming to retrieve the desired image, and the user may somehow miss the desired image without noticing.
A remote monitoring system which centrally monitors a plurality of stores or institutions is also well known. Such a remote monitoring system in a time sharing manner transmits an image captured by the monitoring camera arranged inside and/or outside of the stores or institutions to the central monitoring center via an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network). The remote monitoring system monitors in the monitoring center the image captured inside and/or outside of the stores or institutions, and concurrently records the image on the time lapse video tape recorder.
The conventional remote monitoring system transmits all those image data captured by the monitoring camera to the central monitoring center. However, a recent remote monitoring system begins to transmit the image to the central monitoring center, as soon as an undesired event or a change is detected in the captured image. This type of remote monitoring system compares the images back and forth captured in chronological order so as to determine whether the image is in motion or not. If the remote monitoring system determines that the image is in motion, it transmits the captured image to the central monitoring center via the ISDN. According to this system, the amount of communication data and the time takes for data communication can be reduced, therefore, there is required merely a smaller number of communication circuits for monitoring a plurality of stores or institutions, resulting in the communication cost to be reduced.
However, though the recent remote monitoring system is employed, a large number of communication circuits are required for receiving the image data transmitted from all of those stores or institutions. This is because that the image data from all of the stores is transmitted to the central monitoring center at the same moment, since the customers of all over the places particularly tend to go to stores or institutions at the same time a day.
The remote monitoring system temporarily records the image data transmitted from the stores or institutions on the video tape recorder, such as a time lapse video tape recorder or the like. Except for some cases of event, accident or emergency, generally, the video tape is stored only for a week or so and is reused afterwards.
Thus, the remote monitoring system performs unnecessary tasks, since it transmits the images to the central monitoring center via the communication circuit even no undesired event occurs.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above and an object thereof is to provide a digital recorder, monitoring system, remote monitoring system, monitor image retrieval method, remote image reproduction method, recording medium and computer data signal, for accurately retrieving a desired image referring from the images which are captured by a monitoring camera and which are recorded on a magnetic disk or the like.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a digital recorder comprising:
an image input device which inputs a monitor image captured by a camera arranged in a predetermined position;
a recorder which records the monitor image input by the image input device;
a reading device which sequentially reads out the monitor image recorded on the recorder;
an area specifying device which specifies at least an area of the monitor image which is read out by the reading device;
a retrieving device which retrieves an image in motion in the area specified by the area specifying device, referring from the image sequentially read out by the reading device; and
an image output device which outputs the monitor image retrieved by the retrieving device.
According to the digital recorder of the present invention, the input device inputs the monitor image which is captured by, for example, a plurality of the cameras each arranged the predetermined position. The recorder records the monitor image input from the input device. In such a case, the recorder determines whether the image is in motion or not, and selectively records only the image which is in motion. The reading device sequentially reads out the monitor image recorded on the recorder. The area specifying device specifies, for example, a rectangular area in the monitor image read out by the reading device in accordance with a user operation. In such a case, the area specifying device may specify a plurality of areas. Of the monitor images sequentially read out by the reading device, while the retrieving device determines whether the image is in motion or not in the area specified by the area specifying device, it retrieves the monitor image which is in motion. The output device outputs the monitor image retrieved by the retrieving device on an externally arranged display apparatus. Accordingly, the user can accurately retrieve a desired image referring from the images which are captured by the plurality of monitoring cameras and which are recorded on a magnetic disk or the like.
According to the digital recorder of the present invention, the area specifying device specifies a reference image within at least an area of the monitor image read out by the reading device, the retrieving device retrieves a monitor image indicating a difference, which is greater than a given set value, between values of the reference image specified by the area specifying device and the image substantially within the same area as the reference image in the monitor image which is read out by the reading device. In such a case, because the image within the area specified by the area specifying device is appropriately determined whether to be in motion or not, a desired image referring from the images recorded on the magnetic disk or the like can be properly retrieved.
According to the digital recorder of the present invention, the recorder records a frame image which is input by the image input device at predetermined timing intervals, the reading device sequentially reads out the frame image which is recorded by the recorder. The area specifying device specifies at least the area within the frame image which is read out by the reading device. The retrieving device retrieves a frame image which is in motion within the area which is specified by the area specifying device referring from frame images sequentially read out by the reading device. The image output device outputs a frame image which is previously recorded for a given number of frames referring from the frame images retrieved by the retrieving device. In such a case, the remote monitoring system of the present invention outputs the retrieved image with reference to a preceding frame image which is previously recorded on an external display apparatus. Thus, the user can appropriately retrieve the desired frame image with reference to scenes back and forth.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a digital recorder comprising:
a camera which captures a monitor image and which is arranged in a predetermined position;
a data recorder which records the monitor image captured by the camera;
a read buffer which sequentially reads out the monitor image recorded on the data recorder;
an operating apparatus which specifies at least an area within the monitor image read out by the reading buffer;
a process controller which retrieves a monitor image which is in motion within the area specified by the operating apparatus, referring from the monitor image sequentially read out by the read buffer; and
a display apparatus which displays the monitor image retrieved by the process controller.
According to the digital recorder of the present invention, a plurality of cameras are arranged each in a predetermined position and capture a monitor image. The data recorder records the monitor image captured by the camera. In such a case, the data recorder determines whether the image is in motion or not and records the only image which is in motion. The read buffer sequentially reads out the monitor image recorded on the data recorder. The operating apparatus specifies, for example, a rectangular area within the monitor image read out by the read buffer, in accordance with a user operation. In such a case, the operating apparatus may specify a plurality of areas. The process controller determines whether the image is in motion or not within the area specified by the operating apparatus referring from the monitor images read out by the read buffer, and concurrently retrieves the monitor image which is in motion. The display apparatus displays the monitor image which is retrieved by the process controller. As a result, the remote monitoring system of the present invention can appropriately retrieve the desired image referring from the images which are captured by the plurality of monitoring cameras and which are recorded on the magnetic disk or the like.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a monitoring system comprising:
a recorder which records a monitor image captured by a camera which is arranged in a predetermined position;
a reading device which sequentially reads out the monitor image recorded on the recorder;
an area specifying device which specifies an area within the monitor image read out by the reading device;
a retrieving device which retrieves a monitor image which is in motion within the area specified by the area specifying device, referring from the monitor image sequentially read out by the reading device; and
a reproducing device which reproduces the monitor image retrieved by the retrieving device.
According to the monitoring system of the present invention, the recorder records the monitor image captured by, for example, a plurality of cameras each arranged in a predetermined position. The recorder determines whether the image is in motion or not, and records only the image which is in motion. The reading device may sequentially read out the monitor image recorded on the recorder. The area specifying device specifies, for example, a rectangular area within the monitor image read out by the reading device, in accordance with a user operation. In such a case, the area specifying device may specify a plurality of areas. The retrieving device determines whether the image is in motion or not within the area specified by the area specifying device referring from the monitor image sequentially read out by the reading device, and concurrently retrieves the monitor image which is in motion. The reproducing device reproduces the monitor image retrieved by the retrieving device on a display apparatus or the like. As a result, the monitoring system of the present invention can appropriately retrieve the desired image referring from the images which are captured by the plurality of monitoring cameras and which are recorded on the magnetic disk or the like.
According to the monitoring system of the present invention, the area specifying device may specify a reference image in the area of the monitor image read out by the reading device. The retrieving device retrieves a monitor image indicating a difference, which is greater than a given set value, between values of the reference image specified by the area specifying device and the image substantially within the same area as the reference image in the monitor image which is read out by the reading device. In such a case, the monitoring system of the present invention determines whether the image is in motion or not in the area which is specified by the area specifying device. As a result, the monitoring system can appropriately retrieve the desired image from the magnetic disk or the like recording the image.
According to the monitoring system of the present invention, the recorder may record the frame image captured at predetermined intervals by the camera arranged in the predetermined position. The reading device may sequentially read out the frame image recorded on the recorder. The area specifying device may specify at least one area of the frame image read out by the reading device. The retrieving device may retrieve the frame image which is in motion within the image of the area specified by the area specifying device, referring from the frame image sequentially read out by the reading device. The reproducing device may reproduce a preceding frame image which is previously recorded for a given number of frames, referring from the frame images retrieved by the retrieving device. In such a case, the preceding image recorded prior to the retrieved image begins to be reproduced. Thus, the user can retrieve the desired image with reference to other scenes back and forth.
According to the forth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote monitoring system comprising:
a data recorder which records a monitor image captured by a camera arranged in a predetermined position;
a read buffer which sequentially reads out the monitor image recorded on the data recorder;
an operating apparatus which specifies at least an area of the monitor image read out by the read buffer; a process controller which retrieves a monitor image which is in motion within the area specified by the operating apparatus, referring from monitor image sequentially read out by the read buffer; and
a display apparatus which displays the monitor image retrieved by the process controller.
According to the monitoring system of the present invention, the data recorder records the monitor image which is captured by, for example, a plurality of cameras each arranged in a predetermined position. The data recorder may determine whether the image is in motion or not and may record only the image in motion. The read buffer sequentially reads out the monitor image recorded on the data recorder. The operating apparatus specifies, for example, a rectangular area within the monitor image read out by the read buffer, in accordance with a user operation. In such a case, the operating apparatus may specify a plurality of areas. The process controller may determine whether there is an image which is in motion or not in the area specified by the operating apparatus in the read buffer sequentially reading out the monitor image, and may retrieve the monitor image in motion. The display apparatus may display the monitor image which is retrieved by the process controller. Accordingly, the monitoring system of the present invention may appropriately retrieve a desired image referring from the images which are captured by the plurality of monitoring cameras and which are recorded on a magnetic disk or the like.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote monitoring system wherein a plurality of monitoring devices each obtaining a monitor image and a remote control device obtaining the monitor image from the monitoring devices are connected with each other via a network, the remote monitoring system comprising:
a recorder which records in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image which is captured by a camera arranged in a predetermined position;
a reading device which sequentially reads out in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image recorded on the recorder;
an image information transmitter which transmits in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image sequentially read out by the reading device to the remote control device via the network;
an image information receiver which receives in the remote control device the monitor image transmitted from the image information transmitter via the network; and
a reproduction device which reproduces in the remote control device the monitor image received by the image information receiver.
According to the remote monitoring system of the present invention, the recorder records in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image which is captured by, for example, a plurality of cameras each arranged in a predetermined position. The recorder determines whether the image is in motion or not and records only the image which is in motion. The reading device may sequentially read out in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image recorded on the recorder. The image information transmitter transmits in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image sequentially read out by the reading device to the remote control device via the network, such as a telephone circuit or the like. The image information receiver receives in the remote control device the monitor image transmitted from the image information transmitter via the network. The reproduction device in the remote control device reproduces the monitor image received by the image information receiver on a display apparatus. Thus, the remote monitoring system of the present invention can obtain a desired image from the respective monitoring devices which are all connected to the remote control device via the network.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote monitoring system wherein a plurality of monitoring devices each obtaining a monitor image and a remote control device obtaining the monitor image from the respective monitoring devices are connected with each other via a network, the remote monitoring system comprising:
a recorder which records in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image captured by a camera arranged in a predetermined position;
a request information transmitter which transmits in the remote control device a request for transmitting the monitor image recorded on the recorder;
a request information receiver which receives in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image transmitted from the request information transmitter;
a reading device which sequentially reads out in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image recorded on the recorder in accordance with the request information received by the request information receiver;
an image information transmitter which transmits in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image which is sequentially read out by the reading device to the remote control device;
an image information receiver which receives in the remote control device the monitor image transmitted from the image information receiver; and
a reproduction device which reproduces in the remote control device the monitor image received by the image information receiver.
According to the remote monitoring system of the present invention, the recorder records in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image captured by, for example, a plurality of cameras each arranged in a predetermined position. The recorder determines whether the image is in motion or not, and records only the image which is in motion. The request information transmitter transmits in the remote control device the request information for transmitting the monitor image recorded on the recorder to the respective monitoring devices via the network. The request information receiver may receive in the respective monitoring devices the request information transmitted from the request information transmitter via the network. The reading device sequentially reads out in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image recorded on the recorder in accordance with the request information received by the request information receiver. The image information transmitter may transmit in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image sequentially read out by the reading device to the remote control device via the network. The image information receiver may receive in the remote control device the monitor image transmitted from the image information transmitter via the network. The reproduction device reproduces in the remote control device the monitor image received by the image information receiver on a display apparatus. Accordingly, the remote monitoring system of the present invention can obtain a desired image from the respective monitoring devices which are connected to the remote control device via the network.
In the remote monitoring system of the present invention, the recorder may record compressed image information wherein the monitor image which is captured by the camera arranged in the predetermined position is compressed by means of a predetermined compression technique. The reading device may sequentially read out the compressed image information recorded on the recorder. The image information transmitter transmits the compressed image information sequentially read out by the reading device to the remote control device. The image information receiver receives the compressed image information transmitted from the image information transmitter. The reproduction device may decompress the compressed image information received by the image information receiver, by means of a predetermined compression technique so as to reproduce the decompressed monitor image. In such a case, the remote monitoring system may transmit the compressed image information. Thus, an amount of communication data can be reduced, and a desired image can be obtained at speed from the monitoring devices which is connected via the network.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote monitoring system wherein a plurality of monitoring devices each obtaining a monitor image and a remote control device obtaining the monitor image from the respective monitoring devices are connected with each other via a network, the remote monitoring system comprising:
a data recorder which records in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image which is captured by a camera arranged in a predetermined position;
a read buffer which sequentially reads out in the monitoring devices the monitor image recorded on the data recorder;
a communication device which transmits in the monitoring devices the monitor image sequentially read out by the read buffer to the remote control device via the network;
an image receiver which receives in the remote control device the monitor image transmitted from the communication device via the network; and
a display apparatus which displays in the remote control device the monitor image received by the image receiver.
According to the remote monitoring system of the present invention, the data recorder in the respective monitoring devices may record the monitor image captured by, for example, a plurality of cameras each arranged in a predetermined position. The data recorder may determine whether the image is in motion or not, and may record only the image in motion. The read buffer may sequentially read out in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image recorded on the data recorder. The communication device may transmit in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image sequentially read out by the read buffer to the remote control device via the network, such as a telephone circuit or the like. The image receiver may receive in the remote control device the monitor image transmitted from the communication device via the network. The display apparatus may display in the remote control device the monitor image received by the image receiver. Thus, the remote monitoring system can obtain a desired image from the respective monitoring devices all of which are connected via the network.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a monitor image retrieval method comprising:
a recording step of recording a monitor image captured by a camera arranged in a predetermined position;
a reading step of sequentially reading out the monitor image recorded in the recording step;
an area specifying step of specifying at least an area of the monitor image read out in the reading step;
a retrieving step of retrieving a monitor image which is in motion in the area specified in the area specifying step, referring from the monitor image sequentially read out by the reading step; and
a reproducing step of reproducing the monitor image retrieved in the retrieving step.
According to the monitor image retrieval method, the recording step records the monitor image which is captured by, for example, a plurality of cameras each arranged in a predetermined position. In such a case, the recording step may determine whether the monitor image is in motion or not, and may record only the image which is in motion. The reading step may sequentially read out the monitor image recorded in the recording step. The area specifying step may specify, for example, a rectangular area in the monitor image read out in the reading step in accordance with a user operation. The area specifying step may specify a plurality of areas, instead of only one area. The retrieving step may determine whether the image is in motion or not in the area specified in the area specifying step, and concurrently retrieve the monitor image which is in motion, referring from the monitor image sequentially read out by the reading step. The reproducing step may reproduce the monitor image retrieved in the retrieving step on a display apparatus or the like. Accordingly, the user can appropriately retrieve a desired image referring from the images which are captured by the plurality of monitoring cameras and which are recorded on a magnetic disk or the like.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote image reproduction method of reproducing a monitor image obtained by a plurality of monitoring devices, in a remote control device connected via a network, the remote image reproduction method comprising:
a recording step of recording in the respective monitoring devices a monitor image captured by a camera arranged in a predetermined position; a reading step of sequentially reading out in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image recorded in the recording step;
an image information transmitting step of transmitting in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image sequentially read out in the reading step to the remote control device via the network;
an image information receiving step of receiving in the remote control device the monitor image transmitted in the image information transmitting step via the network; and
a reproducing step of reproducing in the remote control device the monitor image received in the image information receiving step.
According to the remote image reproduction method, the recording step may record in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image captured by, for example, a plurality of cameras each arranged in a predetermined position. The recording step may determine whether the image is in motion or not and may record only the image which is in motion. The reading step may sequentially read out in the monitoring devices the monitor image recorded in the recording step. The image information transmitting step may transmit in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image sequentially read out in the reading step to the remote control device via the network. The image information receiving step may receive in the remote control device the monitor image transmitted in the image information transmitting step via the network. The reproducing step may reproduce in the remote control device the monitor image received in the image information receiving step on a display apparatus or the like. Thus, the user can obtain a desired image from the respective monitoring devices connected via the network.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote image reproduction method of reproducing a monitor image obtained by a plurality of monitoring devices, in a remote control device connected via a network, the remote image reproduction method comprising:
a recording step of recording in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image captured by a camera arranged in a predetermined position;
a request information transmitting step of transmitting in the remote control device request information for transmitting the monitor image which is recorded in the recording step;
a request information receiving step of receiving in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image transmitted in the request information transmitting step;
a reading step of sequentially reading out in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image which is recorded in the recording step in accordance with the request information received in the request information receiving step;
an image information transmitting step of transmitting in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image, which is sequentially read out in the reading step, to the remote control device;
an image information receiving step of receiving in the remote control device the monitor image transmitted in the image information transmitting step; and
a reproducing step of reproducing in the remote control device the monitor image received in the image information receiving step.
According to the remote image reproduction method, the recording step may record in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image captured by, for example, a plurality of cameras each arranged in a predetermined position. The recording step may determine whether the image is in motion or not, and may record only the motion image. The request information transmitting step may transmit in the remote control device request information for transmitting the monitor image recorded in the recording step to the monitoring devices via the network. The request information receiving step may receive in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image transmitted in the request information transmitting step via the network. The reading step may sequentially read out in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image recorded in the recording step in accordance with the request information received in the request information receiving step. The image information transmitting step may transmit in the respective monitoring devices the monitor image sequentially read out in the reading step to the remote control device via the network. The image information receiving step may receive in the remote control device the monitor image transmitted in the image information transmitting step via the network. The reproducing step may reproduce in the remote control device the monitor image received in the image information receiving step on a display apparatus or the like. Thus, a desired image can be obtained from the respective monitoring devices which are connected to the remote control device via the network.
According to the eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium which is a computer readable recording medium recording a program for executing a computer as a monitoring system, the computer readable recording medium recording the program for executing:
a recording step of recording a monitor image captured by a camera arranged in a predetermined position;
a reading step of reading the monitor image recorded in the recording step;
an area specifying step of specifying at least an area of the monitor image recorded in the reading step;
a retrieving step of retrieving a monitor image which is in motion within the area specified in the area specifying step, referring from the monitor images sequentially read out in the reading step; and
a reproducing step of reproducing the monitor image retrieved in the retrieving step.
According to the twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium which is a computer readable recording medium recording a program for executing a computer as a remote monitoring system which reproduces a monitor image obtained by a plurality of monitoring devices, in a remote control device which is connected to the plurality of monitoring devices via a network, the recording medium recording the program for executing:
a recording step of recording in the monitoring devices the monitor image captured by a camera arranged in a predetermined position;
a reading step of sequentially reading out in the monitoring devices the monitor image recorded in the recording step;
an image information transmitting step of transmitting in the monitoring devices the monitor image which is sequentially read out in the reading step to the remote control device via the network;
an image information receiving step of receiving in the remote control device the monitor image transmitted in the image information transmitting step via the network; and
a reproducing step of reproducing in the remote control device the monitor image received in the image information receiving step.
According to the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer data signal embedded in a carrier wave and representing an instruction sequence for executing a computer as a monitoring system is embedded, the computer data signal allowing the computer to execute:
a recording step of recording a monitor image which is captured by a camera arranged in a predetermined position;
a reading step of sequentially reading out the monitor image recorded in said recording step;
an area specifying step of specifying at least an area within the monitor image which is read out in the reading step;
a retrieving step of retrieving a monitor image which is in motion within the area specified in the area specifying step, referring from the monitor image sequentially read out in the reading step; and
a reproducing step of reproducing the monitor image retrieved in said retrieving step.
According to the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer data signal embedded in a carrier wave and representing an instruction sequence for executing a computer as a remote monitoring system, the computer data signal allowing the computer to execute:
a recording step of recording in monitoring devices a monitor image captured by a camera which is arranged in a predetermined position;
a reading step of sequentially reading out in the monitoring devices the monitor image recorded in the recording step;
an image information transmitting step of transmitting in the monitoring devices the monitor image, as image information, sequentially read out in the reading step to a remote control device via a network;
an image information receiving step of receiving in the remote control device the monitor image transmitted in the image information transmitting step via the network; and
a reproducing step of reproducing the monitor image received in the image information receiving step.